October's Love
by Ichida Masami
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolahnya itu. dia berkeinginan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam. selama di SMP dia mengalami berbagai pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat dia bimbang. jadi semua akan terjawab saat di hari kelulusan.
1. Chapter 1

******Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

...

**ICHIDA MASAMI "October's Love"**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Sekarang aku kelas 3 SMP. Tinggal 4 hari menuju kelulusan. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Dihari kelulusan nanti. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku.

...

Bulan Oktober bukanlah bulan yang seperti Februari yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Entah mengapa, bulan Oktober-ku berbeda. Sudah kali ketiga selama aku di SMP, setiap bulan Oktober aku menemukan cintaku. Tentunya dengan orang yang berbeda dan aku masih belum tau yang manakah yang disebut cinta. Karena jika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pastinya sudah jelas pada siapa. Namun, aku belum menemukannya. Butuh sebuah keyakinan untuk menentukan. Butuh keberanian untuk memilih. Namun, aku tak memilikinya. 4 hari lagi hari kelulusan. Siapa yang akan kupilih?

.

.

.

_**October's Love 1**_

"Sakura. Kau ikut extra apa?"

"Robotik"

"Bukankah disana banyak cowoknya?"

Aku hanya diam. Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya? _Ah_, sudahlah. Aku ikut ektra robotik juga ikut-ikut teman. Hari pertama hanya perkenalan. Tapi aku tak mau lagi ikut extra robotik. Akhirnya aku keluar dan ikut extra pramuka dengan tidak sengaja.

...

Waktu itu tim pramuka sedang berkemah. Karena itu kemah perdana kami, jadi ya... Kami masih belum bisa apa-apa. Aku yang memang dari awal memilih morse dan menekuninya, aku mendapat bagian menebak soal morse. Dan dari tim cowok, setauku namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan lembar jawab morse. Untuk memastikan jawabanku, aku bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Dia berhenti dari larinya. Menengok dan menghampiriku.

"Ya?"

"Tadi jawaban morsemu apa?"

"Tiga belas"

Ah, sama. Yasudah. Aku pergi begitu saja. _Eh? Uchiha-kun?_

...

Entah kenapa setelah aku memanggilnya waktu kemah lalu, Uchiha Sasuke jadi sering meminjam sepedaku. Tak hanya sering, bahkan setiap hari.

...

Nanti sore jadwal latihan pramuka. Setiap hari Jumat pasti latihan. Angin musim gugur mengayunkan langkahku.

"Sakura!"

Aku berhenti. Uchiha. Pasti.

"Boleh aku pinjam sepeda?"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Pinjam sepeda.

"Ya, ambil saja di tempat parkir belakang"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Aku sampai bosan bilang "IYA"

...

Kriiingg.. kriingg.. kriingg..

Akhirnya jam pelajaran selesai. Waktunya latihan.

Awal Oktober memang sejuk. Hembusan angin membunyikan dedaunan. Segarnya.

Ha?! Sepedaku?! Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan keranjangmu!? Kasiaann...

"UCHIHAAAA!"

Aku berlari menerpa angin mencari sosok itu. Dimana? Ya! Di lapangan!

"Uchihaa..."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kau apakan sepedaku?" rengekku padanya.

"Oh, maaf tadi yang pakai itu Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Siapa dia?"

"Masa kau tak tau?! Naruto"

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya"

"Ya, Pokoknya dia yang pakai sepedamu"

"Aku nggak mau tau, kamu harus tanggung jawab!"

"Iya, tapi nanti. Sekarang latihan dulu"

Ah, Uchiha...

...

Saat pulang sekolah aku mencari Uchiha. Ketemu!

"Uchiha"

"Hm, Sakura... Ayo!"

Dia menarikku. Memanggil orang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan menuju sepedaku.

"Sakura, ini Naruto"

_Siapa yang tanya?!_

"Cepat! Mau kau apakan ini, Uchiha?"

Dia melihat –lihat keranjang sepedaku sebentar.

"Kau bawa tali?"

"Tali? Tali pramuka?"

"Iya, mana!"

Galak banget. Hm. Cepet dong. Aku ditinggal teman-temanku nih.

"Iino. Hinata. Maukan kalian nunggu aku?"

Iino mengangguk. Yamanaka Iino. Dia ini teman dekatku. Kami sama-sama menyukai morse. Dari awal dialah temanku. Bahkan aku pernah menangis karena kami di tim yang berbeda.

Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tetanggaku. Kami berteman baik. Tapi dia menekuni semaphore. Jadi aku lebih sering bersama Iino.

...

"Sasuke. Di pita aja. Cewek kan suka pita"

"Nggak usah Naruto. Nanti nggak kuat!"

Apaan sih mereka. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa sih kamu mau meminjamkan sepedamu?"

Suara Iino menyadarkan lamunanku. Iino?! Dia bertanya apa?!

"Iya? Kenapa? Dia kan cowok!"

Hinata menambahi dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Yaa... aku pikir yang pinjam Uchiha. Dia kan sudah sering pinjam, dan sepedaku baik-baik saja."

"Oohh, jadi kalau yang pinjam Sasuke nggak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Bukan gitu!"

"Hahahaaa..."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahku memanas.

"Wah, ada gosip baru nih! Hahaaa"

"Iino!"

Aku malu! Benar-benar tak berani menatap Uchiha sama sekali.

...

Setelah bermenit-menit menunggu. Sepedaku benar kembali.

"Arigato Uchiha"

"Panggil Sasuke saja"

Ah, wajahku semakin merona.

"Arigato Sasuke"

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Eh? Cowok yang satunya? Siapa tadi namanya? Aku lupa. Ah, sudahlah.

.

_Friday, 8__th __October 2010_

_Kimi wo shinjiteru_

...

**October's Love 1 END~~**

**.**

**.**

Taemanai~`~

.

**A.N : #prookprookkprookk**

**Author BAKA bikin yang chapter-chapter... ^^ **

**RASANYAA... biasa aja... -_- #dimasukingentong**

**Rifiyuuuuuwww...**

**ICHIDArigato gozaiMASAMI ^^**


	2. October's Love 2

**********Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**ICHIDA MASAMI "October's Love"**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October's Love 2**

Hari-hariku dikelas 2 SMP. Semuanya berjalan normal. Sejak kejadian _**"keranjang Sepeda",**_ Sasuke sudah tidak pernah meminjam sepedaku lagi. Memang agak menyesal sih, tapi perasaanku sudah tertutup.

...

Siang itu hari Kamis. Disekolah ku, setiap hari Kamis murid laki-laki diwajibkan memakai , sedangkan murid perempuan memakai yukata. Yang namanya perempuan pasti harus tampil perfect kan? Aku bersama Iino dan Hinata sedang merapikan pakaian di depan kaca dekat perpustakaan. Saat kami sedah selesai kami keluar dan...

"HWAAAA!"

Wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku! Oke, begini. Saat aku keluar tepat saat Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto masuk. Dan kami –hampir- bertabrakan. Reflek aku teriak. Sedangkan dia? Dia tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Berawal dari kejadian itu, aku mulai mencari tau tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Ternyata oh ternyata. DIA MENYUKAIKU! Tapi apa boleh buat, kami sudah berteman sebelum aku mengetahuinya.

...

Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga anggota tim pramuka. Musim gugur tahun ini aku bahagia. Entah kenapa setiap hari terasa menyenangkan. Pulang bersepeda bersama Naruto. Bercanda tentang apa saja.

Sabtu ini aku latihan pramuka di sekolah. Latihan dimulai jam 3. Baru tadi siang sepulang sekolah Naruto mengirimkan e-mail.

_**Sakura, Daisuki ne!**_

Aku kaget, dan seketika tersenyum. Seperti ingin terbang. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku tak mempedulikan ungkapan perasaannya. Daripada setelah ini kami jadi canggung. Aku lebih senang kami seperti ini. Begini saja cukup.

Akhirnya untuk mengalihkan, aku memintanya untuk memakai baju warna coklat. Hanya itu. dan sore ini saat latihan. Aku melihat Naruto. Eh? Dia pakai baju warna coklat, dan aku juga. Kami saling memandang dari kejauhan. Tersenyum.

...

_**Naruto... aku butuh bantuanmu... datang kerumahku sore ini yaa! ^^**_

Triiingg... e-mail terkirim.

Hari ini, Mama Kushina, Mamanya Naruto ulang tahun, aku ingin membuat kejutan. Aku ingin Naruto membantuku membuatkan Kue untuk mama.

Kata Naruto, Mama Kushina suka kue putri salju. Itu lho, kue yang kecil- kecil terus diatasnya ditaburin gula pasir halus -iya kan?-. Agak susah membuatnya, jadi aku minta tolong sama Naruto.

...

Aku sudah menganggap Mama Kushina seperti mama- ku sendiri. Awalnya aku hanya melihat Naruto diantar oleh Mama Kushina dan seperti biasa aku langsung menghampiri Naruto. Aku langsung ber-ojigi dengan Mama Kushina, dan Mama tersenyum. Itulah daya tariknya. Senyum Mama Kushina sama seperti senyum Naruto. Senyumnya membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum. Aku juga pernah meminta agar Naruto memotretkan senyum Mama Kushina untukku. Dan sampai sekarang foto senyum Mama Kushina masih terbingkai diatas meja belajarku. Kadang aku senyum- senyum sendiri kalau lihat foto itu. _Naruto mirip Mama Kushina._

_..._

"Jangan dimasukin dulu!"

Naruto teriak saat loyang yang ada di tanganku akan kumasukan ke oven.

"Kan sudah siap?"

"Bentar, coba kamu liat, ovennya udah dicolokin apa belum?"

Dengan santainya dia ngomong sambil nyengir nggak karuan.

"Oh, iya. Lupa"

Aku jadi ikutan nyengir.

"Hahahaa..."

"Hahaaa..."

...

Beginilah kami, selama setahun ini kami bersama. Aku bahagia jika di dekat Naruto. Semua terasa bebas. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "_Semua akan baik-baik saja" _katanya. Aku tersenyum.

.

_Saturday, 1__st__ October 2011_

"Kaulah sayapku"

...

**October's Love 2 END~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemanai~`~

.

.

**A.N : yuhuuuu~~ **

**Chapter 2 October's Love selesai~~ ^^**

**Ini cerita tentang SohibSehidupSemati-ku lhoo... Amano-kun... #hweheeditendangkegentong**

**.**

**arigato buat yang udah review di chapter 1.. ^^**

**kenapa milih bulan oktober yaa? emm... soalnya, aku anniv nya bulan oktober... heheee :D **

**ini tahun ketiga lhoo... #pamer #gentongohgentong**

**.**

**Rifiyuuuuwwww...**

**ICHIDArigato gozaiMASAMI ^^**


	3. October's Love 3

**...**

**ICHIDA MASAMI "October's Love"**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**October's Love 3**_

Tahun ketiga ku di SMP. Tinggal setahun lagi, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kenangan manis itu. Kelas 3 ini, aku sudah menjadi senior di pramuka. Kini bukan aku yang berlatih, aku menjadi pelatih.

...

"_Terkadang rasa suka itu datang silih berganti..._

_Seperti musim yang berganti..._

_Musim gugur lagi..._

_Bahkan kadang tak memandang apa. Siapa. Dan bagaimana..._

_Mungkin aku ini orang yang mudah jatuh cinta..._

_Tapi, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan semudah itu..._

_Mungkin, karena aku tak pernah menyangkal rasa itu datang..._

_Menjalar dalam hatiku..."_

Kriiingg... kriiinggg..

"Baik anak-anak, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita hari ini. Pastikan minggu depan puisi kalian harus sudah ada di meja Sensei! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sensei"

"Sekarang silakan istirahat"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sensei"

...

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju keluar kelas, pelajaran sastra memang membosankan.

"Sakura!"

Sensei memanggilku. Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Sensei!

"Ya, Sensei? Ada apa?"

Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap menjadi murid yang baik kan?

"Tolong berikan lembaran ini kepada Kakashi- Sensei di Lab. IPA, Arigato"

Lembaran? Tumpukan kertas, IYA!

...

Kamis siang di pertengahan Oktober aku dan Iino, sahabatku, berjalan sambil menikmati guguran daun-daun sakura. Di sekolah ku ada pohon sakura yang sudah cukup tua, letaknya di depan gedung 2.

Aku dan Iino menuju ke Lab. IPA di gedung 2, kami dimintai tolong oleh Tsunade- Sensei untuk menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang ada di tanganku ini kepada Kakashi-Sensei.

Tiba-tiba langkah kami terhenti ketika seorang anak laki- laki lewat dengan sopan di depan kami. _Dia anak kelas 1. _Batinku. Aku melihat caranya berjalan, tatapannya yang redup, wajahnya yang teduh. Rambutnya-

"Sakura, bukankah anak yang tadi itu tim pramuka?"

Ah, Iino kau memecah pengamatanku. Segera aku mencari objek yang sama, sudah menghilang.

_Eh? Apa? Anak tim pramuka? Ah, sudahlah..._

Aku hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertayaan Iino.

"Ayo!"

Iino mengajakku beranjak dari kebengonganku. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku. Ah, iya. Lab. IPA. Kakashi Sensei.

...

Sore ini, Iino mengajakku bertanya tentang anak laki laki yang tadi siang lewat di depan kami. Iino bertanya pada tetangganya yang juga anak kelas 1. Setelah Iino bercerita kejadian tadi siang, menyebutkan ciri-ciri anak laki-laki tadi, menyanjung-nyanjung lebay.. hasilnya NIHIL. Dan Iino menyerah, dia pulang saat tiba-tiba Jiraiya- Sensei –pelatih pramuka- memanggilku.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Ya!"

"Bisa tolong kau pimpin barisan ini?"

"Ya, Sensei!"

Beginilah aku yang sekarang, melatih adik kelas. Saat aku mulai menyiapkan barisan. Mataku menangkap sosok itu. IYA! Adik kelas yang tadi siang. Benar kata Iino, dia anak tim pramuka. aku tak sadar terus memperhatikannya. Kudengar temannya memanggil dia.

"Hei Sai!"

_Eh? Sai? _Oh, jadi namanya Sai, nama marganya siapa ya? Lho? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aduuhh...

"Sakura- Senpai... Kok bengong?"

Kata salah satu anak dalam barisan. Menyadarkan semuanya.

"Ah, gomen ne..."

_Sakura BAKA!_

"Hai. Siiaapppp grakk! Tanpa penghormatan... Bubar jalan!"

Huft. Capeknya. Setelah semuanya bubar dan bergegas istirahat, aku pun duduk di bangku bawah pohon palm. Aku bersandar di bangku itu, memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Menarik nafas panjang, dan mengembuskannya. Huft...

"Sakura- Senpai"

Seseorang memenggilku, aku segera mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

_Eh? Sai? _Kenapa dia duduk disini?! Ah, iya. Ini kan bangku umum.

"Iya?"

Aku menjawab sambil masih mengedip-kedipkan mata yang baru saja terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Aku kaget. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. _A.. apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

"Emm... Sai..."

"Iya? Sakura- Senpai tau namaku?"

"Ah.. Maaf, kita belum berkenalan. Haruno Sakura"

Masih dengan rasa malu, aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Sai"

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku. Hangat.

_Thursday, 25__th__ October 2012_

Checker Blue

...

**October's Love 3 END~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog.**

Hai. Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku kelas 3 SMP. Hari ini hari kelulusan. Tiga tahun yang aku jalani akan segera berakhir. Namun, cerita ini tak akan pernah pudar.

...

Di hari kelulusan ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Aku sangat malu mengatakannya. Namun, aku harus menemuinya dan tak akan bersembunyi lagi.

...

Siang ini aku ke sekolah. Masuk melewati gerbang. Mengenang sudut demi sudut sekolah ini. Menikmati satiap menit. Dan aku berlari menuju lapangan. Tepat ditengah lapangan. Aku berteriak.

"DAISUKI NE!"

Aku menarik nafas. Dan kukatakan!

"**DAISUKI NE, JUUGATSU...! kono kimochi, kawaranai de!"**

_**Saturday, 1**__**st**__** June 2013**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto to Sai.**_

_**...**_

**October's Love END~~**

Owari~`~

**A.N : neeee?**

**Author sedih nih jadinya...**

**Keinget masa SMP~~ #diguyurairgentong**

**Hitoshi~~ watashi no hatsukoi~~**

**Amano~~ boku no tsubasa wa kimi~~**

**Sanagara~~ aoi... aoi... ano koi~~**

**Kangeeennn :3**

**Rifiyuuuwww...**

**ICHIDArigato gozaiMASAMI ^^**


End file.
